


Sleep Well

by StoryCorner



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Nightmares, Not best at writing, One-Shot, Phoenix - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Romance, Silly, Sleep, Sleepovers, Takamori, Tsundere, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCorner/pseuds/StoryCorner
Summary: Mori Calliope is suffering from not-so-good night sleep. So she decides to call certain Phoenix to spent the night with, to take her mind away.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Writing is not my strongest points, so there are to be mistakes maken! If someone likes to do some Beta-Reading, thank you!

****Sleep Well** **

Mori Calliope stirred in her sleep as in her dreams, she tried to get away from, whatever was chasing her. It was something she could not fully see or comprehend. In her dreams, she tried to fight it off. But nothing worked. Calli let out a fearful sound as she continued to stir on her bed. Again she fought, and nothing changed. Then the creature jumped, enveloping her into its darkness, with that, she bolted up with a loud gasp. Trying to calm her breathing. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead. "Goddamn it…!" she cursed, falling back down on her bed. These nightmares were really messing up with he sleep schedule (not like she already had done that to herself anyway). Calli closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but her heart still was beating hard in her, and that fear, was still there. She was quite certain that something was watching her, in he shadows of her, bigger, new house… _OK! Stop thinking shit like that!_ she scolded herself, her face getting more of a frown, as she tried to keep her eyes shut forcefully. Which only made her pulse faster. The feeling that, something was watching her from the shadows of her room. She felt as that strange presence slithered through her room, toward her. Rising above her bed, it's many(?) eyes leering down her, it spreading itself wide, ready to strike and dive-

With a fast reflexes, a large scythe appeared in the young Reapers hand, and she jolted up from her bed and sliced with great speed at the dark. There was a loud crash, as her desk-lamp fell down on the floor. Cut in half, but now in many more pieces. Calli stared in the darkness, seeing just enough, especially the damage she had just caused. She was breathing heavily, again trying to calm herself. "Oh hell…!" she cursed under her breath. _This is just stupid!_ her hand raised itself to her face, giving a very gentle facepalm. Calli let go of her scythe, that disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace that it as there. If you don't count the broken lamp on the floor. Calli realized that again, sleep was not so much of an option, so she had to entertain herself. Again. But what she could do? _Maybe I just DROWN myself again with some good drinks?_ Calli pondered as she got off from her bed. Going for the light switch, since her desk-lamp was in pieces. She still felt the unnerving feeling, not so horrible right now, no doubt because she got a chance to swing her scythe. But the only thing that was reaped was her lamp, and Calli was certain that this was something she could not just reap with her scythe. Maybe bottles of alcohol could do the job?

 _Maybe not…_ Calli suddenly thought, as she pressed the switch. _Better just safe the drinks for my Party Streams._ she thought. It was always so annoying to buy big amounts of drinks later, and when she thought again, she did not want the same kind of hang over like last time. There were no doubt better things to do now. To take away from these sucky nightmare induced nights. Or maybe play some games? _Eeeh, have to open my computer…_ Calli then suddenly thought to herself. For some reason, she did not feel like playing anything. _If I don't drink or play, then what else is there really?_ She pondered. _No way in hell I'm taking a walk here in Underworld right now!_ she rejected this thought, while a familiar dreading feeling crawled back. _Not that I'm afraid or anything!_ she tried to convince herself.

And a thought came to her mind. Something she had not really thought before. She reached for the desk, where her phone thankfully was still intact from her scythe attack. _I could call and ask to visit other girls,_ Calli thought. Going through the names on her phone. Looking for something more familiar. And REALLY familiar name was first to pop up, and she felt her heart taking a jump. And with familiar reflex she avoided the first name. Then another familiar came to her.

 _Hmmm… Gura maybe…_ Calli considered. But something was off for some reason. _Ooor… maybe not,_ she suddenly decided. _She just might again try to bite my scythe…_ she excused. Calli scrolled over Gura and came to her next suggestion. _Well, Ina is always nice company._ but again came that strange feeling that was against this idea! _But she does have those creepy tentacles, and I'm REALLY sure that I saw that fucking book of hers glaring at me!_ Calli shuddered with memory from the last time and quickly made a pass on Ina.

The next name was really obvious: Amelia. Calli again held her finger just over the "Call" button, an excuse quickly creeping again into her mind. _Yeah… no! She just might again try those crappy Asacoco products or her concoctions..._ Calli scrolled again, different kinds of names started to pop up, some she had kept in contact more than others. Calli was about choose one of them, but again, her subconsciousness stopped her! _I still don't have full grasp on Japanese.._ she reasoned. Without even a thought, she found staring at her phones screen, with a very familiar name written on it.

" _KUSOTORI_ "

"Oh hell no…!" Calli growled, her eye twiching from annoyance. Whatever made her turn to that bird again? Not that she did not like her that much! Kiara had that (cutesy) annoying Peko-Bird laugh, and always tried to hit on her. And the look Kiara had in her eyes, as she wanted Calli, which was at least endearing and those eyes most certainly were lovely colored-

 _No brain! STOP IT!_ Calli shook her head, stopping herself when hearing a familiar sound of her phone calling someone. And that someone was Kiara right now. _SHIT!_ Calli cursed. Calli wanted to quickly shut off her phone, before it rang for too long. But for some reason she just let it ring, her heart now again beating faster. Her face getting redder for some reason, just being completely frozen and Calli did not really (wanted to) understand, why. She still could stop the call before Kiara would pick up, and just act like this never happened! But the call was far enough that Kiara no doubt already had noticed that Calli had called! If she would ask Calli, maybe she could feign ignorance and maybe tell Kiara that her phone was malfunctioning-

" _...Hey Calli..._ " yawning voice of Kiara called Calli, which caused a small sound emanating from Calli's throat. " _What are you calling so late?_ " Kiara asked. No answer. " _Oooh, are you missing me so much?_ " the phoenix teased, letting a small giggle. "Guh!" Calli finally managed to find her voice, and of course she already had to make fool of herself! She quickly tried to safe her pride by clearing throat. "Not really..." she tried to sound convincing with her "not caring" tone, but was sure that Kiara was not buying it. But she never really did…

"Just… well.. I.." Calli tried to find a good excuse for this call. And saying: "I was having a nightmare and now am too fucking scared to sleep alone in my home, so I want to spent time with you." was completely out of question! Knowing how Kiara most certainly would act, making this no doubt too weird.

"I, well… uuh, I just, don't feel that tired," Calli said, hopefully in convincing way. "And I, guess I'm just bored and want to spent sometime with someone..." she trailed off.

" _Aaaw, that's so sweet!_ " Kiara replied sweetly giggling. " _I'm so glad that my wife thinks of me, even at this time of hour!_ " and there was that sickly and so _sweet_ excitement Calli knew was coming, and yet it always had a strange effect on her. She was most certainly annoyed when Kiara calls her, "her wife", but she also, almost, _almost_ , feels some flattery as well and maybe something else. But she prefers to mostly ignore those.

But right now, she could not. For some reason those other feelings were now bubbling up. And she hated- NO, not hating, but disliking the fact that her emotions were acting up! "It is nothing like that!" she countered, adding annoyance to her tone. "Just.. you know. Feeling like wanting to spent time with someone..."

" _Ah, did you try anyone else before me then?_ " Kiara then asked with smugness, and Calli was certain that other side of the phone, Kiara was smirking. _CRAP!_ Calli panicked and her panicked thought no doubt traveled to her voice. "No one picked up." she said, her voice just bit shaking.

" _Uuhuh.._ " Kiara replied.

"Just… so, can I come to visit or not? If you are too tired, I understand!" Calli then cut in, just wanting this to be over with, and hopefully Kiara would stop pestering her.

" _Of course I always have time for you Calli!_ " Kiara replied excitedly.

"OK, great." Calli replied. Now finally keeping her calm posture. "I'll be there soon." She cut the call before Kiara could continue the call any further, and probably would just waste each others time.

Quickly Calli changed from her nightgown to more casual clothing. Not her usual Reaper outfit she was more known, as this visit was more casual. She wore her black sweater and sweatpants, . _Yes. Casual. Nothing more. Just wanting to… spent time…_ Calli reminded herself. The dreading feeling that had haunted her, felt much less now. And the thought of spending time with Kiara, felt more comforting. These feelings, that she many times wanted to keep under lock and key, but now, she felt like just letting them out and enjoy this more than she should. _But this is suppose to be a casual visit!_ she said, or more tried to convince herself. "Okay!" she said then out loud. "Better just go, before Kusotori calls again..."

A pale glow started to shimmer from her hand, creating a small glyph on her palm. And soon, a similar, pale gate formed in front of Calli and she stepped through it. Her heart beating rather hard, feeling really nervous (for some reason). First all she saw mist all around her, but that quickly changed to a room that was much brighter. Brighter than either Calli's house, or the mist between portals. And as expected, there was another really bright thing waiting to greet her, with their bright red pajama's and messy hair. "Calli!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly. Throwing her arms wide and running toward the Reaper, who quickly raised her hand, that came in contact with the face of the Phoenix, that made sure that she could stay safe from possible, positive feelings she would get from this… greeting.

"Yeah, not now Kusotori." Calli said, with hint of humor in her tone that surprised her. And also wha she said. _Just play it cool!_

"Aaaw..." Kiara pouted, her arms falling down from the disappointment, but her disappointed quickly and she was just back to her cheerful self. "I'm so glad that you wanted to visit me Calli!" she said excitedly. "It's been a while since we last time saw each other!"

"We only saw each other like day before yesterday." Calli replied flatly. This time better keeping the amusement that she was feeling, to herself.

"But you know how _much_ that is already for me, if I cannot see my wife so much!" Kiara fake-cried, but right after that, she let out her Peko-like laugh, which caused Calli to groan. Who was not going to correct the Phoenix. This time at least. She knew this was just Kiara being, well, Kiara.

"But seriously Calli, it is always lovely to have you here!" Kiara then said, this time more calmer. But her bright smile betrayed her excitement. "So!" she then started. "What you like us to do?" she asked. "Maybe we could make some funny music together? Or maybe we could play that cute "Tick Tock" game Noel and Flare played?"

"Yeah, maybe not..." Calli replied. Kiara just nodded and smiled.

"OK, then we can watch some movies then!" she said excitedly, quickly running to other side of the room, where a large TV screen was stationed, surrounded by two large shelves. "Hey! Since you are now here, we can finally watch that movie we had planned!"

"No!" Calli said loudly, before she could even think about how to best decline Kiara's suggestion. "GUH… not… well, not really feeling like… watching anything… horror…" Calii muttered, her face again feeling reddening from the embarrassment. Especially with the surprised look Kiara gave her from Calli's reaction. Calli was inwardly cursing herself as Kiara then gave her a knowing look, like she was pretty much figuring out the real reason why Calli really was here. Well, of course Kiara could not really read Calli's mind, but it seems that Kiara guessed somewhat why Calli had called, her and wanted to "spent some time". There was now a very mischievous smile, or smirk on the phoenix's lips. Calli was again cursing herself inside her head, which seemed to have shown to Kiara, who's expression now softened, to much more sweeter one.

"Aaah, alright then." Kiara said, nodding. "We can watch something more laid back if that's OK?" she asked, wanting to reassure Calli that she did not have to worry. Which confused Calli, as usually Kiara would use these kinds of situations to tease her or something. Well, not always, but the other situation was rather more usual for Calli.

"You have some idea what to watch then?" Kiara asked, breaking Calli from her thoughts.

"Oh! Uuum..." Calli replied startled. "...well, not really sure to be honest." she shrugged awkwardly. "Maybe..." _I know I might regret this later…_ "Maybe you like to choose?" Calli felt her stomach turn at her question and thought. With her thought that she did not even feel that might not even come to regret whatever Kiara would choose, and of course there was whatever Kiara would choose, no doubt is going to be some cheesy romance movie.

"Well..." Kiara started with a fake pondering tone, putting a finger on her lips, "We could maybe watch… "Your Name"?"

 _I knew it!_ Calli screamed in her mind, but outside, gave Kiara flat and annoyed look.

"Hey! It's nothing! It's just a movie I wanted to watch with you a while!" Kiara defended, but still wearing her amused smile. Well, she was not lying about her choice of movie. Well, maybe JUST a bit.. "I just want us to have a good movie experience!" she said honestly, her tone and expression more serious. Wanting to show Calli that she was honest with her.

Calli couldn't help but let out a annoyed groan, while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why you gotta be so… YOU?" she asked, in more mocking serious tone. A, very small smirk forming onto her face. This Phoenix certainly was great pain in the neck, but she certainly got her moments that Calli was able to forgive Kiara in the end.

"Because I know you love me." Kiara said warmly, then let out a quiet giggle. Calli just sighed, knowing it was again pointless to argue with the phoenix. "Whatever..." she replied. Trying to sound like she did not really care, while now avoiding Kiara's eyes. While also fighting a small smirk that tried to form on her lips. "Just don't try anything… weird." Calli then said.

"No worries Calli." Kiara smiled to Calli. She loved to tease the Reaper, but also knew when to hold herself and not to go too far, she loved and respected Calli and never would want to hurt her feelings. Soon the two found themselves on Kiara's couch. Calli trying to keep distance between them. Much to Kiara's dismay. At first Calli was annoyed about the movie, but as the minutes passed, she started to warm up towards it. It certainly was not her kind of movie, but watching it with someone made it more tolerable. As the movie went further, Calli did not realize that Kiara, and herself, had started to move bit closer one another. Only then did Calli notice when she felt something, somewhat heavy, laying onto her shoulder, and she knew what it was. "Hey! What did I tell you about doing something weird?" she asked annoyingly.

"This isn't that weird." Kaira commented, giving Calli a soft smile. Almost like saying: "You know you like this." And Calli did like this. But this was of course because she was just so tired! That's what it was. She would go with that thought. For now at least. But for now Calli would l- _tolerate_ it.

The movie went on, both Kiara and Calli relaxed more and more. But close to the end of the movie, the tiredness and sleep had taken over Calli and she had fallen asleep. Kiara felt as the "Sleapers" head was now laid against hers. Kiara could not help but smile, but also holding off her squeal of joy. But now it was not the time, and she still wanted to respect Calli. She also was feeling tired, so it was better to just shut down the TV and the little light she had left on just in case. As Kiara slowly moved her head from under Calli's, and tried to move it so it was laying just comfortably on the couch. Calli suddenly stirred in her sleep, and without a warning, her hand shot at Kiara's wrist. Kiara let out a quiet shocked gasp when the Reaper suddenly grabbed her. Not being too forceful with her grip. The Reapers eyes fluttered as she tried to open them. "No..." Calli moaned quietly, in very distressed tone. "...don't leave me… please..." eyes finally open enough to see those beautiful red orbs.

Kiara's heart almost burst when she heard Calli utter those in the way, and seeing those pleading eyes! Calli looked so cute and vulnerable! It was REALLY long time when she heard Calli call her like this! Kiara was fighting hard not to just jump onto Calli and hug her tightly, kiss her all around the Reapers most kissable face in the Universe and just tell her it was alright! And she is NEVER going away! But that was not right now. At least, maybe, for the future wedding. So instead Kiara just said: "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here." she calmly soothed Calli. Slowly raising her free hand and putting it on Calli's extended one. "I just go shut down the TV and lights." she smiled. "You just go back to sleep my dear Reaper."

"...mmmm..." was all Calli replied, really fighting to stay awake. "...just, come back… when you are done..." she then muttered. Her head now going up and down, fighting the sleep.

"No worries Calli." she comforted, rubbing Calli's hand. She slowly started to pull away, which just hurt Kiara, as it did seem to Calli who let out a very whiny moan. Kiara was close to just let it go and get back to Calli, but this was a small thing, and hopefully her "wife" would just fall asleep. When their hands finally separated, Calli glared through her almost closed eyes. "...you better..."

Of course Kiara was quickly, as nothing much was to be done. She quickly returned to Calli, and as she expected, the Reaper already had fallen back to sleep. But Kiara could see that Calli did not look so comfortable. It seemed that she was shivering. So Kiara quickly went to her room to get an extra blanket. She spread the blanket around Calli, eyeing the Reaper in front of her. She looked so vulnerable and cute. Something Kiara almost never saw, and she wanted to enjoy this moment. But then she would become a creep, if she stayed and eyed Calli the whole night. At least now she has this new moment burned in her memory, and most certainly helped her to sleep better. But at least, she could do one thing. Kiara leaned down and gave the sleeping Reaper a light kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, my wife." she whispered. A soft smile on her lips.

"...uugh..." Calli then muttered, stirring in her sleep. "...don't go..." she muttered.

"Eh?"

"Don't want to be, alone..." Calli said quietly, her eyes just open, but not daring look at Kiara again. But this time from embarrassment. "...just, stay." Calli shifted herself, so Kiara most certainly could scoot next to her, and she was in now way in ANY Universe or Dimension, going to deny HER Calli! With restrain, from just running or jumping to the couch, Kiara seated herself right next to Calli and then fought against an upcoming heart attack when Calli layed her head immediately onto Kiara's shoulder. But she was physically shaking from all the excitement and again also from the upcoming squeal that was this time much stronger. But with her GPW (Great Phoenix Willpower), she was able to fight off these emotions that were firing holes into her mind. This moment was too perfect to be fan-girl right now! But one thing she dared to try again: A kiss onto the Reapers head. To which Calli answered by scooting even closer and wrapping her arms around the phoenix under the blanket.

"…why you gotta be so… you?" Calli mumbled her question. Rubbing her head against Kiara's shoulder. Kiara smiled, letting a small amused breath escape from her nose. Laying her head against Calli's, while gently playing with her hair, "'cause I know ya love me." Kiara whispered back.

"Mmmmhhmm… yeah, yeah..." Calli said, now finally again, falling into the tight embrace of the sleep and dreams. Last thing she heard was Kiara's little, bright giggles, and she felt so comfortable and calm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is idea that actually has played in my head since I watched HoloEN's Phasmophobia, and when those cute moments happened between Kiara and Calli. This was written last year, and has been just staying in limbo since late October/beginning November. Now finally daring to release this. Hope you enjoyed this silly story of mine. And you probably (not) wonder why "Your Name" movie reference? Because of beautiful TakaMori Fan-Art, inspired by "Your Name" poster.


End file.
